Yami Yugi
Original= |-| Toei= Yami Yugi (real name: Atem), also known as Dark Yugi in the original Japanese version, is the one of two protagonists in the manga and anime Yu-Gi-Oh! by Kazuki Takahashi. Yami Yugi is the ancient spirit of a dead pharoh that has been reincarnated as a young Japanese boy in the modern era. As with Yugi Muto, he is voiced by Megumi Ogata in the Toei anime version, who is best known as the voice of Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura in the original Japanese version. He is also voiced by Shunsuke Kazama in the second anime series. In English Version Yami is voiced by Dan Green who is also known for voicing Entei and Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X. Rebirth Yami Yugi came into being in his modern incarnation when the boy Yugi Muto assembled an ancient puzzle his grandfather brought him as an archeology curio, the meeting of Yami Yugi's reincarnation and his ancient keep sake is played-off as a whim of fate rather than coincidence or chance. Once assembled the puzzle reactivated Yugi's past life's overarching personality though not all of his memories and the sharp contrast between who he was and is causes Yami Yugi to exist as a secondary soul inhabiting Yugi Muto's body. Yami Yugi begins his reintroduction to the modern-era by tormenting those who victimized Yugi however Yugi Muto's compassion makes such periods last only briefly before his original judgment is restored, over time this begins to soften Yami Yugi, who grows fond and extremely protective of his reincarnated-self. Yami Yugi usually manifests when playing the popular card game Duel Monsters. As the card game is a based on ancient summon rites from Yami's past specifically packaged as a card game by Pegasus J. Crawford, another owner of a Millennium Artifact, the game reawakens base instincts in Yami Yugi that make him a natural at it. Motivation Since Yami Yugi has few to no memories of his past a bulk of the manga and show focused on the reveals of bits and pieces of it as a driving motivation for both Yugi and Yami Yugi. One of the earliest establishing factors was that Yami Yugi was from one of the earliest dynasties of ancient Egypt. Confrontation with Ryou Bakura, a friend of Yugi's who himself was possessed by a similar spirit revealed that there were in-fact several Millennium items and collection of them would unleash great power and completely restore memories of the past to Yami. Even with the mystery of his past and the fate of the Millennium items to worry about Yami Yugi tends to focus on victory one battle at a time and worrying about the future only in-between battles. Yugi Muto himself goes through great length to help Yami in his mission pursuing leads and allowing the spirit to possess him for lengthy periods of time even when not in battle.The only time Yami Yugi focuses on anything other than victory or his past is when Yugi Muto's soul or life is endangered specifically over his, at which points Yami will drop all previously rekindled compassion for the sole purpose of protecting or avenging his young friend. Relationships Yugi Muto They become best friends but also developed a bond similar to that of brothers or a father and son. Powers and Skills Yami Yugi's most noted skill is his talent at playing duel monsters. While normally a skilled player of the game would be of little import the rites the game mirrors often leads to real life or death consequences based on victory or lose of a match. In addition to his natural skill Yami Yugi can use his connection to the Millennium Puzzle and the magic that it possesses to transform mere games into the ancient rites they originally were, a Shadow Duel. Shadow Duels can be used to cause cards to come to life, areas to become pocket dimensions and souls and bodies of players to be gambled with the game. Yami Yugi seems not to be bound by the physical restrain on Yugi's body this allows him to run, walk and swim endlessly at top speed without feeling the effects of fatigue. He shares this ability to function in spite of his body's condition with Yami-Bakura who can stand on broken legs, go without food, drink or sleep and function with concussions, it is likely that if such situations arose Yami Yugi would be equally mobile in spite of bodily harm. Still Yami Yugi's most formidable skill is not his know-how or magic powers but rather his personality and drive. Yami Yugi believes in winning at all costs even to the point of risking or outright throwing away people's lives for the sake of the game when his powers are in use. Over time Yami Yugi's drive is tempered by Yugi's conscience however when such conscientious decisions lead to lose Yami Yugi is always partially bitter about it and deeply resents losing. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: The Dark Side of Dimensions Yami Yugi is mentioned in the movie, a virtual copy version of him fight Kaiba, only to be defeated, the original one appears when Yugi collapses and blacks-out, he manages to save Yugi Muto by taking possession of him, and the two summon a upgraded Mahad to defeat Diva and his Cubic monsters once and for all, Yami Yugi and Yugi are splited, Yami Yugi then smiles to Yugi before he returns to the Underground, in the end, he was seen smiling when Seto Kaiba prepares his Duel Disk to challenge him. Quotes Trivia *When Atem was younger, he's sound like Yugi Muto. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Titular Category:Amnesiac Category:Possessors Category:Alter-Ego Category:Monarchs Category:Successful Category:Guardians Category:Fragmental Category:The Chosen One Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Anime Heroes Category:Revived Category:Vigilante Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:The Messiah Category:Elementals Category:Exorcists Category:Undead Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Outright Category:Aristocrats Category:Noncorporeal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Summoners Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Protector Category:Lethal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Strategists Category:Protectors Category:Book Heroes Category:Honest Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Counterparts Category:Charismatic Category:Rivals Category:Merciful Category:Stalkers Category:Leaders Category:Mastermind Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Anti Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed